Helping Kurama
by ash2009
Summary: Kurama has a demon illness and is dieing. Hiei knows what will help Kurama. Hiei confesses to Kurama that he loves him but leaves when Kurama says nothing. When Kurama cant find him he is slowly killing hiself. Will Hiei come back to him? Uke Kurama LEMON


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

WORNING: _LEMONS!!!_ And I don't know how to spell names.

**Helping Kurama**

**By: ash2009**

Kurama had been sick for days. It was now so bad he could hardly open his eyes. It was 3:30 in the after noon and Yuske, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, and Shiori came in to visit him. Kurama cracked open his eyes open to look at his visitors. When everyone walked in they saw Kurama lying on his back in bed with his eyes cracked open. He was very thin and pail. His head was slightly turned to the right.

Shiori gasped, "Shuuichi! You opened your eyes! Are you feeling better?" He didn't answer; just lay on his bed looking lifeless. She looked at the clock in his room and said, "I have work today but I don't want to leave you alone."

Botan piped up, "We will stay with Shuuichi while you are gone." Shiori hesitated but everyone reassured her that they would call her if something happens. She left giving her son a kiss on the check and a hug.

After Shiori left Yuske said, "Kurama you look awful."

"Of cores he does. He is sick," said a girl standing in the doorway of Kurama's room.

"Yukina!" cried Keiko and Botan, "Can you help him?"

Yukina came over to Kurama and sat down beside him. She felt his forehead and said, "I'll try." She checked him over and asked, "Botan could you get me a few washcloths? Keiko could you get me a bowl of cold water please?" Everyone went to do as they were asked. Yukina then turned to the boys and asked, "Yuske, Kuwabara could you please help me get Kurama's shirt off? He is on fire." They nodded and went to work. They pulled Kurama into a sitting up position while Yukina unbuttons Kurama's pajama shirt and the boys helped her get his arms out of it.

Hiei sat on the windowsill and opened his jagan to see if there was any way to help Kurama get better. Botan and Keiko came back just as the boys were laying Kurama back down. Yukina took a washcloth from Botan and put it in the bowl Keiko was holding. She then put the wet washcloth on Kurama's forehead. He closed his eyes as she did. Yukina then put her hands over Kurama's stomach and closed her eyes. After ten minutes she opened her eyes and moved her hands away.

"What?" asked Kuwabara.

"He has a demon illness that I do not know how to help with," said Yukina. Kurama cracked open his eyes again and Yukina said to him, "I'm sorry. I can't help you Kurama." Kurama nodded in understanding. He then went to sleep.

They watched him until 10:45pm when Shiori came home. They all then went home. All but a small fire demon. He went running around demon world looking for plants and herbs. He then washed them and mixed them into a potion. He then ran back to human world and sat in the tree outside Kurama's window. On his way back he grabbed a bamboo stick. He looked inside and Kurama was lying there with his eyes closed. He knew Kurama wasn't asleep. He went in the open window and then closed it behind him.

Kurama opened his eyes when he heard the widow close. Hiei came over and sat down next to him. He put the bowl with the potion in it and the bamboo stick down on Kurama's nightstand. Kurama tried moving his head to get a better look at Hiei. He realized he couldn't, it hurt too much.

Hiei saw this and Kurama's pained face. He climbed on top of Kurama and said, "Stupid fox. You can't move because your muscles are all cramped up." Hiei grabbed Kurama's head and jerked it to the left. Kurama made a little yelp of pain and then sighed after Hiei was done cracking his neck.

"Hiei…"whispered Kurama.

"Hn" said Hiei. Hiei gat up and pulled back the blanket. Kurama was still in his pajama pants and no shirt. Hiei rolled Kurama on his side and pinned Kurama's hips to the bed. He then started pushing Kurama's top half back flat on the bed. His back cracked a lot and Kurama groaned in pain. Hiei turned Kurama on his other side and did the same thing. Hiei flipped Kurama on his stomach and made heat go to the tips of his fingers. He then put pressure on Kurama's back with them. Kurama hissed a little when the heat touched his back and then moaned in discomfort.

Hiei did the same to Kurama's arms, legs, sides, chest, and stomach. He then had Kurama lay on his back and Hiei jerked his arms up…Kurama's shoulders cracked…and Kurama screamed. Hiei put his arms back down and covered him back up and hid in the closet with his things because he heard Shiori coming.

Just as Hiei closed the door to the closet Shiori burst into the room. She went over to Kurama in a panic and asked, "What's wrong Shuuichi?!?!"

"Nothing mother" answered Kurama in a soft voice.

"Why did you scream?" asked Shiori.

"A bad dream" answered Kurama.

She felt his forehead and said, "Its time for your medicine." She gave it to him and said, "I have to get more medicine but if you are having bad dreams…"

"I'll be all right mother" assured Kurama.

"Are you sure?" she asked in concern. He gave her a little smile and nodded slowly. "Okay" she sighed and left.

After she was gone Hiei came out and said, "She will be back soon so I have to hurry." He pulled the blanket back and pulled Kurama's pajama pant off with his underwear. He picked up the bamboo tub and then searched through Kurama's hair for a seed that was not dead. When he found one he squeezed it and liquid came out. Hiei then sat on the bed in-between Kurama's legs. He put his feet under Kurama's knees and pushed up so Kurama's knees were in the air. His entrance was open to Hiei.

Hiei dipped his finger in the liquid and waited for Kurama's entrance to open. Hiei waited a little and pushed Kurama higher in the air. A little while after that it opened. Hiei did not wait anymore and pushed his fingertip in. The entrance closed on his finger and he groaned at the tightness. Kurama moaned in discomfort. He was not used to anything being there and the finger felt huge! Hiei twirled his finger around and then withdrew. A little while later the entrance opened again.

Hiei looked for something to stretch Kurama with. He looked down and saw the sheath of his sword. He lubricated it and with a quick thrust had it in. Kurama screamed and then started to cry from the pain.

"Hiei…t-take it out…it h-hurts" sobbed Kurama.

"No" said Hiei as he pushed it in more. Kurama screamed again. "Kurama if you don't get this stuff in you, you will die" snorted Hiei.

"Nooo" Kurama moaned.

"Yes" said Hiei, "This is the only thing that will help you. I will not let you die. /I love you and am sorry I am not being gentle but I have to hurry." He then took his scarf and gagged Kurama so his screams weren't so loud.

Hiei withdrew the sheath and thrust it in over and over again. Kurama screamed every time Hiei thrust it in. Hiei then stopped and left the sheath in. Kurama cried as Hiei flipped him onto his stomach. Hiei put a pillow under Kurama's hips so his ass was higher in the air.

Hiei saw Kurama crying and felt guilty but he knew what needed to be done. Hiei kissed Kurama's cheek and started thrusting the sheath in and out again. Hiei did that five more times and then took the sheath out. He took the gage out of Kurama's mouth and lessened to him cry out loud. Hiei picked up the bamboo tube and lubricated it. He spread Kurama's legs farther apart and pushed the tube in.

Kurama felt it but kept crying. Kurama pulled his arms up so they were lying beside his head. Hiei pushed the tube in 12 inches and the put the other end in the potion he made. The potion was being sucked through the tube and into Kurama. The coolness of the potion helped sooth Kurama's pain and after five minutes his sobs quieted and then stopped.

Hiei started rubbing Kurama's back and Kurama eventually went to sleep. When he did Hiei sighed in relief and finished putting the potion into Kurama. When

Hiei had it all in he slowly pulled the tube out. Kurama moaned lowly when it was being pulled out but did not wake up. Hiei put Kurama's pillow back where it goes and then lay Kurama down on his back. He put Kurama's underwear and pajama pants back on him and covered him up. Hiei picked up his thing and left.

Shiori came home five minutes later and went up to Kurama's room to check on him. She saw he was sleeping and turned off his light and shut his door.

In the morning at 9:00 Yuske, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shiori and Hiei came up to Kurama's room. He was still asleep so Shiori woke him up. His eyes opened half way and Shiori felt his forehead.

"I have made you a doctors appointment for you today. You need to take a shower and get dressed," Shiori said.

Yuske and Kuwabara said, "We will help him."

"Thank you" said Shiori as she gave Yuske a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Kuwabara uncovered Kurama and picked him up bridal style. Kurama moaned when he was picked up. He was still sore from last night and did not want to get out of his worm bed.

When they got back from the doctors he really did not feel good. The doctor had shoved something up his nose and hurt his ears when he was looking in them. They got Kurama in the house and lying down on the couch. Shiori had to go to work while everyone else watched her son. Kurama had gone to sleep as soon as he was laid down. Hiei had disappeared at the doctors.

Keiko looked at Kurama and said, "He looks so lifeless lying like that." All agreed and Kuwabara took Kurama to his room to rest. In the morning Kurama woke up feeling a lot better. Shiori still would not let him go to school and had him lying down most of the day.

Kurama was thinking a lot about what Hiei had said to him that one night. He had finally realized he loved Hiei too and was going to repay Hiei by giving himself to him. He was going to confess to Hiei that he loved him too.

For weeks Kurama ran around looking for Hiei but never found him. It was like Hiei was avoiding him. Kurama had stopped eating and was hardly sleeping. He was getting very thin again and would collapse a lot. One day Kurama had collapsed while walking home from school with Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yuske. Kuwabara carried him home and Shiori made him stay in bed. Three days later Kurama was not getting any better.

Hiei had opened his jagan and saw that Kurama had been looking for him and was not doing so well. Hiei went to Kurama that night and looked at him.

"Hiei" gasped Kurama.

"Hn. You look pathetic," snorted Hiei.

"Hiei I have been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to repay you" said Kurama.

"Hn?" asked Hiei.

"From when you helped me. You also said you loved me" said Kurama. Hiei blinked dumfounded at Kurama. "I wanted to give myself to you Hiei and to tell you that I love you too. So please…" said Kurama but was cut off by Hiei kissing him.

Hiei had got Kurama's cloths off with in minutes. He lubricated two of his fingers and looked at Kurama. Kurama gave him a weak smile and blushed. Hiei flipped Kurama so he was on his hands and knees. He then pushed his finger in and waited for Kurama to adjust and then added the second. Hiei started thrusting and after the 3rd thrust in Hiei hit Kurama's sweet spot.

Kurama cried out in pleasure and started thrusting down on Hiei's fingers. Kurama was getting close to release so Hiei withdrew his fingers. Kurama cried out his protest. Hiei then went up behind him and slowly pushed in. Kurama groaned in pain but soon the pain turned into pleasure as Hiei hit his sweet spot again. Hiei was thrusting in and out in incredible speed.

Kurama kept saying, "Harder! Harder!" Soon Kurama released but Hiei held on longer. Kurama collapsed so Hiei withdrew and flipped him on his back. He then thrust back in over and over again. Finally Hiei released into Kurama. Kurama hissed because it was hot. He then moaned as the stinging felt good.

Kurama wiggled and said, "Hiei your still inside me…"

All Hiei said was, "Hn." Hiei was lying on Kurama's chest and did not look like he was moving anytime soon.

"Hiei umm…" said Kurama.

Hiei closed his eyes and said, "I am going to stay in you until morning Kurama so I would get some sleep if I were you."

"I love you Hiei," said Kurama.

"Hn. Love ya," mumbled Hiei as he fell asleep. Kurama followed soon after.

* * *

Please Review! This is the first Yu Yu Hakusho story of mine. It probable isn't good but please tell me if you like it. Thanks! 


End file.
